


Ditto

by orphan_account



Series: The story of the pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Vernon Boyd, Cora and Isaac are mates, Declarations Of Love, Derek and Stiles Cuddle, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, No Sex, One True Pairing, Protective Pack, Spooning, True Love, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic, sterek happens, the Nogitsune never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets shot and he just found out Derek loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "sure you can come in"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so very sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF

Stiles was pacing at the house that him and Scott had bought together just the month after high school had finished, that was 4 month ago, Derek needed to talk to him.  
The doorbell ran and Stiles went to answer it. Derek was standing at the door he, as usual walked in with out invitation into the house,"sure you can come in" stiles muttered under his breath.  
"Stiles umm"  
"Wha"the word was silenced by Derek lips on his.  
"I love you"  
"Me to I mean I love you not me, just arhhh"  
Just as he was about to go in for another kiss, the doorbell rang Stiles walked up to the door and opened it, there was a man about 6.3 standing at the door with sunglasses( which was very weird for 7:00 at night) and a red Bennie with a full track suit stile open his mouth to say hello, but the word where stolen as a shot rang out and he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach. A small grunt escaped his mouth and he slammed the door as he slowly walked ( waddled ) into the living room with his hand over the wound, Derek look at him and Stiles fell to the fall as Derek ran over to catch him, he fell into Derek arm's just above the floor.  
"Oh my god" Derek said his voice barely above a whisper.  
"Its ok , I'll be ok" Stiles voice was stuttering, " listen darling just call 911"  
"Sure" Derek's hands were shaking as he took the phone out of his pocket, they were covered in blood for putting pressure on the gun shot wound. He dialed 911 "911 what's your emergency"  
"The sheriff's son has been shot he bleeding I think he dying"  
"The ambulance will be there soon just keep him conscious "  
"Stiles, stay awake, ok, please, don't go anywhere, oh my god, shit" Derek's voice was starting to stutter  
"keep it together sourwolf I'll be fine"  
The ambulance was here and before he knew it Stiles was being lifted in to the back of the car on a stretcher. Derek climbed into the back grab Stile's hand and watched while the paramedics drove away, cut his shirt off, set up at drip line and a vitals monitor. They were about 6 minutes from the hospital when Stiles's hand went limp in Derek's, and his heart stopped beating.


	2. The Taxing Trip To The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles might kill Derek with worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it

"Stiles, Stiles"  
"Sir you need to let go of his hand so we can start compression". Derek let go and with a growl, he sat back against the wall of the ambulance and tried to relax. The Parametric began to pump Stiles's chest and had the other one pressed on the oxygen mask bag "we'll have to start difib" 2 shocks later Stiles's eye slowly rose open and he looked at Derek. Derek began to feel strangely happy Stiles was going to be ok , it he didn't die again and Derek found himself wondering about what he was going to do with himself when Stiles got out of the hospital, but he was pulled from his fantasies by the ambulance barreling into the depot and then Stiles being pushed in to the Hospitals waiting doors while men and women yelled things about a chest and blood and trauma. Derek called Scott both his and Stiles's alpha and Cora's and Boyd"s and Alison"s " Scott"  
"I know, I know Stiles just got shot his dad just picked me up from the clinic, he thinks it was someone who did it because of a case he is working"  
" can you bring me some clean clothes mine are covered in blood and I'm not leaving the hospital till Stiles is out"  
" you can ask mum if you can have a shower there, I don't want you reeking of his blood"  
"ok Scott thank you" Derek hung up at looked to the sky "Mum if I could have some guidance now, I could really use it" then he walked in to the hospital and sat down to wait for Scott.


	3. All Will Be Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is still a sourwolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my third chapter sorry it's late

Derek was sitting on a chair in the hallway, to the operating rooms in the emergency ward where family members sit when they wait to hear news after a car crash. He was in clean clothes after a chat with Melissa( where she told him that she new he loved Stiles, and if he hurt him she would kill him herself, to which Derek promised never to do anything to Stiles as he was more scared of Scott's mum then any other thing in the known Universe ), and a shower in the staff bathrooms. He was told that Stiles was near death and he would be surgery for a few hours. When the whole pack showed up he told them all to go home and rest even his dad, he said he would say here unit Stiles was ok to leave the hospital and that Stiles would not want them all worrying about him. His dad reluctantly agreed to go home and gave him the same talk about not hurting Stiles that Melissa did , patted Derek on the back and left.

A group of nurses went running into the room where Stiles was, half an hour later a nurse came out and talked to Derek. She informed him that the bullet had hit a small artery ( the reason for all the blood), had that he had woken up part way though the surgery( the reason for all the running nurse) , if he made it though the first night he would live and that he was in a coma and that he should wake up in about a week, hopefully. She told him that he could go in to Stiles's room because she knew real loved when she saw it ,and stay there as long as he made sure he ate and slept.

He walk in and saw Stiles lying there pale and sickly, pulled up a chair next to the bed , kissed his forehead and then sat down and held his small ( compared to his ) hand. he saw all of the tubes coming out of Stiles's arm and the oxygen line from his face, that sweet face and he began to ponder what would happen if Stiles didn't make it though the night ,but he would, Derek told himself. And he did, Stiles lived though the first night but Derek didn't sleep anyway.


	4. Derek Decides To Vent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek talk to Stiles while hes in a coma about life and Cora and Issac's sex life of what he knows about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment your words will always be appreciated

"When will he wake up", Derek looked up at Melissa and she just shook her head.  
"He should wake up in about 5 days. Derek your been asking me that every day ,he'll be fine ok, but still to might help it you talk to him"  
" But he's in a coma, he can't hear me"  
" Hun people in comas can hear just fine, you should just try instead of being so stubborn" god she sounded like his mother. Melissa left the room and Derek looked down at Stiles and all of a sudden the words ( which he is usually very short of) just came poring out.  
"ok umm well first of all I'm extremely happy that I have somewhere to stay since I walked in on Cora in the shower with the large healing bite on her shoulder so I guess that means her and Issac are mates which I think kinda doesn't worry me since Issac is her first boyfriend, but still it's really disgusting knowing that my sister is having sex , I know because I walked in to her room and saw Issac lying on her bed asleep, completely naked and the room smelt like sex and there was a condom in the toilet so yeah. I get to be closer to Scott and you now too and I can see your face every day if you want me to and I can protect you better so your dad should be happy about that, do you think he likes me?. I can help you with college too, your getting a degree in linguistics so you can talk to me in other languages even though I can only speak English. I-I just want you to know that I love you very much, I have for a long time , please I need to know you love me too not now but soon please" Derek was holding Stiles's hand rather tight  
All of a sudden Derek felt pressure on his hand, Stiles was squeezing back. Melissa was right Stiles could hear him , he suddenly felt very embarrassed.


	5. Best First Date Ever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Siles on their first date, in the hospital cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nearly done I hope you still like it

Three days after Stiles got shot, he woke up. His eyes popped open "Hey where is everyone , not that waking up to your face after three days in a coma isn't just amazing, Derek its one am" he said as he looked up at the clock, but instead of getting angry at Derek he just pushed himself up on one arm and softly kissed him on the check " That's all your getting until you take me on a date Mister" but Derek had other ideas, he leaned down a pressed a gentle kiss to Stiles's lips.

Derek had not left his side. He had slept in the chair next to the hospital bed, ate hospital food and the food Melissa had so graciously brought him, he went to the toilet in the room where Stiles was and bathed in the staff showers, he wore cloths that Cora had brought him, saying every time " When Stiles wake up he does not want you in smelly clothes", he also informed the pack about how Stiles was doing and Denton informed his dad that Derek and Stiles may be mates. The fact that Derek sent them all home was normal, because in a real wolf pack mates take paramount over parents. His dad was ok with it, but still, he did arrest Derek for murder but he was told that things like this don't just happen they are written in the stars, fate decides mates before the participants are even born so the sheriff let it go.

After many conversations with Stiles containing more small talk than in a gynecologists rooms , Derek wanted to take him somewhere that wasn't the nurses station to ask for more morphine, but since he was confined to the hospital, Derek set up a table in the cafeteria with candles , flowers and a menu made out of a napkin. His whole plan was to , when Stiles went out for his CAT scan he had told the nurse to bring him to the cafeteria instead of his room, then Derek would sit down, get Stiles's food from the Vending machine and they would just talk.

"Stiles its time for your CAT scan, you should be back in about half an hour" It was Derek's chance to act, he looked at the nurse and she nodded his plan was set in motion. He walked to the cafeteria and with Melissa help he set up the perfect table and wrote down all the food in the vending machines. Derek sat down, he had Cora bring him his best stylish but casual cloths but she insisted on what he was to were, tight black skinny jeans, his red thumb hole sweeter and his white Henley underneath, he begrudgingly agree as she, like always was right and it did look good on him.

"Where are you taking me. Aren't I meant to go back to my room so I can you know, sleep " Stiles asked the nurse " You'll see" she pulled up to the cafeteria , and Stiles saw it. The room was completely empty except for a single table in the middle of the room, Derek was sitting at one end Stiles saw him and smiled. The nurse wheeled him to the other side of the table then she smiled at Derek and left. Derek handed Stiles the napkin " I think I'll have the pumpkin soup" he said after a few minutes, Derek walked over the Vending machine and pulled out a dollar 2 note, a few minutes later hot soup came out into a plastic bowl waiting at the opening on the front of the Vending machine , he walked over to Stiles and put the bowl on the table " Whats all this sour wolf and how did you get it so empty in here?" Derek let out a long breath " Its late so every one is at home or in their room asleep, I was hoping that our first date would be a little more luxurious than this, but I'm still here with you so its good"

"I'd have to agree and I know your doing this for another kiss" Derek had a red blush creeping up his neck and on to his checks. They talked for a while longer and , at around 12 when the cleaner was staring at Derek with a look of complete distant, he opened his mouth " Darling we better get you to bed" but just as Derek got up the wheel Stiles back to his room, Stiles leaned across the table and gave Derek a long passionate kiss on the mouth.

"Best first date ever "


	6. Isn't That Packsest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek explains how mates works but not before Stiles things that the pack are committing incest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it any comments are always welcomed

"So Boyd and Erica are dating probably mates , Cora and Issac are mates which by the way, I knew about before you told me I knew before you knew, and Scott and Allison are going strong, there's certainly something brewing between Lydia and Aiden. Danny and Ethan are dating and were the last to get together, but where all from the same pack, isn't that packsest" Derek had  _the look_ on his face " First of all whats' packsest , actually I don't want to know. Quite frankly it's really normal for non related people in packs to get together , the same fate that brings mates together brings packs together, wolves are stronger with their mates, the stronger the individual part, the stronger the whole, so it just kinda works. Stiles, People that don't even know each other that are turned or brought into a pack end up mating" Stiles gave him a very strange look " Are we mates"

Derek didn't know how to approach this, his mum always said " Be blunt darling when it comes to food, sex , death and love" so he just went for it " We need to have sex to find out, it's kinda like when you love someone and you have sex with them for the first time you feel a connection " Stiles interrupted "  I wouldn't, I'm a virgin "  Derek just picked up where he left off, although he felt a small inner victory " If there is a connection, both of us will feel it so what normally happens is the more powerful or larger wolf or more dominate will bite the other person, where the neck and shoulder meet on the side of the heart this means that just by simple biology the male will always bite the female even if the female is an alpha" Stiles interrupted again " well that's sexist and since your bigger that me" Derek nodded "Yes I will be doing the biting, we might not be mate though"

Derek felt weird saying that " I have a feeling that we are" Stiles said " So do I" a silence came over them, shit Derek was in deep now his mum didn't mean to be that blunt, he had just told Stiles something he kept very close to his heart, that emptiness that a wolf feels  when they are around their mate but there's no relationship at least not sexual ,it was gone now it was making him talk and it was making him put his foot in his mouth. Stiles Broke the deafening silence " I felt so empty around you and it was even worse when you worn't around it only stared when we met but it's gone now, does that mean something, from what I've read it does It means that we're meant for each other, not that I mind" 

"You knew, of course you did, everyone knows everything before me " it was done, consented to and they were both screwed well Derek more that Stiles because Derek was he, was just screwed

" Stiles you can leave the hospital tomorrow but you'll need someone to look after you for about week , so when you wake up in the morning you can sign out" Stiles looked at Derek, he was stony faced " Scott has the worse bedside manner in the world, do you think you can do it, please" Derek smiled a smile that would make butter melt " sure Darling"      


	7. "Really"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it thank you to all the people how kodused sorry it was late I lost track of who may times I started it

Stiles woke up at around 6:00 am and he spent his last 4 hours in the hospital talking to the pack, he was also informed that after the shock of Stiles getting shot his dad promptly proposed to Melissa.

Derek helped him sign out and then drove him and Scott home. Stiles was told to take antibiotics and painkillers every four hours to keep him out of pain and safe from going septic. When he got home he made himself, and just himself a huge omelet with bacon and cheese, onion spinach and a fuck load of mushrooms because who doesn't like mushrooms?. When Derek and Scott ask him what happened to theirs, Stiles simply stated " I'm the one that got shot and then had to endure hospital food for 3 days" Scott and Derek both begrudgingly agreed.

After cleaning his plate Stiles took his medication and sat down with Derek and Scott to watch some TV. The doorbell rang and Derek and scott looked at each other" taking into account what happened that last time you opened the door , I better do it" Scott said, he finished the sentence with a slightly turned up smile to the flat line of his lips. Stiles's dad walked into the living room and sat down on one of the lounge chairs, he gave Derek _the look_ ( probably because of how close he was to Stiles, Like right next to him, like sitting on top of him) and began talking.

" The man who shot you was hired by one of the mob bosses I put away a few years ago, he wanted retribution so instead of shooting me he ordered a hit on you" Stiles looked stunned but he knew that it was possible" really little old me" he said.

His dad left and Derek , Stiles and Scott resumed watching TV. At around 10:00 pm Scott went to bed leaving Derek and Stiles alone. " umm do you want to go to bed" Stiles asked Derek inquisitively" sure do you want me to come up with you or sleep on the couch, because I'm not leaving"

Stiles began to blush" you can come it with me, if thats ok with you" Derek smiled " sure".They began to walk up the stairs and Stiles went into the upstairs bathroom " I just have to have a shower and change my dressing, and umm can you have a shower too before you get into my bed, I don't want you sleeping in dirty clothes, I think I have a spare change of clothes for you incase you ever got hurt, so you can just use those"

After they both had showers( separately), Derek walked in on Stiles changing his dressing" here let me help you" he said as he walked up to Stiles. He began to pull the dressing off Stiles's lower stomach, the bullet wound was red and angry and it had a strange smell to it, like an infection, it looked like it would leave a nasty scar" is that going to scar?" derek asked" no the stitches are dissolvable and a plastic surgeon did them so it will just fade then not be there anymore"

Derek and Stiles crawled into bed, they kinda just laid there until Stiles turned over, pulled derek hand over his middle and scooted back until his back was at derek's chest and his head was leaned back against Derek's shoulder, Derek instantly squeezed Stiles tighter and they were both asleep in second, little did they know that when Stiles woke up he would not be as happy as when he got to sleep and that strange smell would wake derek up before the pain woke Stiles up. 

              


	8. Ditto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets some bad news but Derek helps him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done hope like like and thank you to all my supporters

Derek woke up to an acrid smell swirling through his nose, like death, sickness and infections. Stiles had moved away from him during the night and was lying on his back , he was pale and sickly looking and just as he was about to wake Stiles up Stiles's eyes popped open" Stiles are you ok" he blinked at him then opened his mouth" I'm fine it hurts a little though"

" Do you want me to" Derek started to say " no I'm ok" Stiles got up and when to the bathroom and turned on the shower but he didn't get in, instead he threw up violently then he took his medication and got in but the persistent pain in his pelvis made him worry.

Stiles called Scott to come home from work after Derek left to take him to the doctor, once there the doctor told him to lie on the bed and after he pressed on Stiles's stomach which caused Stiles lots of pain he said" sir you have a severe pelvic infection for the bullet wound, now from what I can see you are on codeine fort for the pain and Ampicillin to stop infection. well that's wrong so I'm going to put you on Gedanamycim but unfortunately you can't take it will any pain medication because it create a dangerously acidic environment in the stomach"

Stiles could do this, he left with a smile of his face knowing that he wasn't going to die any time soon from some hideous infection but he could already feel the pain welling in his stomach.

Derek was there when Stiles got home, sitting on the couch with a book in his hand and his back to Stiles "what did the doctor say" Derek said Stiles was stunned he didn't want to worry Derek so he didn't tell him" nothing everything's fine" Stiles made sure he kept his heart beat steady so Derek wouldn't hear the lie" ok I believe you, so why did you go" Derek lighted up a bit " umm I went to pick up the negatives for the CAT scan that's all" Stiles said as he sat next to Derek.

Derek made Stiles lunch and helped him catch up on work that his college lecturer brought to his house yesterday, even though he got shot he refused to miss any work for his first year. At around dinner time after Derek and Stiles did some chores Scott came back from work at the clinic and they all made dinner together. Derek sat down next to Stiles and they all talked about everything literally everything for Stiles's linguistics course and Derek informed Scott about how Cora and Isaac were doing.

Allison came over around after dinner and her and Stiles were sitting on the floor folding clothes, the rules where you just fold your own clothes at that point in time Allison was folding a tank top and Stiles well, Stiles a tiny, stop an inch after they start pair of very small black boxer shorts this had an effect on Derek, his male mind wonder to what Stiles would look like in that and only that but he quickly quelled that though as he was in a room with Scott who would start to smell something soon that was slightly embarrassing but found that practical smell wafting into his nose anyway as he looked over and Allison, she was putting a dark red bra and matching g-string in the clothes basket.

After that was over Stiles took his clothes up to his room and Derek followed him this was at about 10:30, so Stiles's bedtime. Derek sat on the bed and watched Stiles put his clothes in a draw.

Stiles hands were shaking the pain was getting to him and he could barely stand up, he lifted a shirt into a draw and his feet gave out beneath him, expecting to hit the ground Stiles's muscles locked up but he fell into the very warm arms of one Derek Hale" Stiles what just happen" as he said this his hand brushed Stiles's bare skin' how come you're in so much pain" Stiles was about to answer when he felt like he had just taking as dip in a just right hot bath and the room went black.

Stiles collapsed in Derek arms as he took the pain away and momentarily felt what Stiles did, an unbearable pain in his pelvis, he guessed that Stiles passed out because the pain made him so tired that when it was finally gone he couldn't stay awake, so Derek carried Stiles over to the bed and covered him up to wait for an explanation 

Stiles woke up 10 minutes later to the feeling of Derek sucking his pain away but as Stiles's eyes opened Derek stopped" I want an explanation now or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth" Stiles was stunned Derek's tone of voice was harsh but laced with concern" I got a pelvic infection and the antibiotics the doctor put me on can't be taken with pain killer so I was dealing with the pain on a bullet wound and a pelvic infection without any help" Derek put his hand back on Stiles and drew out his pain. Stiles moved himself to have his back at Derek's chest and fell asleep pain free.

Derek flowed slowly, smiling to himself never had he felt more content then with his arm around Stiles" I Love you" he said

Stiles's cracked open" Ditto"  

 

 


End file.
